Miyama Soshigaya
Miyama Soshigaya also known as Death Crow is a bookish geek graduate student and one of Takashi's team alongside Jun Gotokuji and Hatoko Daikanyama. She appears in Ep 04: Death Crow to hunt down Hibari, Suzume and Tsugumi's Pata-Pis under Takashi's orders after Jun fails to capture their Pata-Pis three times. Role in the Story Before meeting with both Jun and Hatoko at the same hot spring where they meet Takashi a.k.a. Shooting Star, She appears to have a crush on the guy from her class until it reveals that he has another woman to be with him instead of her making herself feel jealous and depressed. Miyama appears in Ch 4 where she works at Black Comet which Suzume was thrilled in her appearance who she mistakes of her as a boy. Therefore, Jun arrives to see her and they briefly argue for their next mission as she tells Jun that she already failed three times and they were called by Takashi from her computer. She was given a task by Takashi to capture the three girls with their Pata-Pis as she activates her computer that created a hole on her office as Jun follows her. Later she tries to corner the girls which she spoke to them in a haiku manner as Jun tells them that she has to give their Pata-Pi or else. However when Tsugumi was confident to act as the leader of the team, they were attacked by the Homonculi summoned by Jun and forcing the three girls to summon their Pata-Pis into divas, Aphrodite, Hestia and Athena. As the divas defeated most of the homonculi, Miyama finally summons her avatar Skeleton to attack the divas. But due to Tsugumi and Suzume's argument, Miyama becomes confident saying that they don't stand a chance against her avatar after it defeats the three divas using Aphrodite as a weapon to knock the two divas down. But the divas became angered as their eyes glowing red, Hestia activates a sonic barrier to seal her avatar to be immobilize and is unable to camouflage allowing both Athena and Aphrodite to make a final blow to her avatar with one straight punch as it knocks both herself and Jun in an explosion causing Miyama her first failure against the three girls. She along with Jun and Hatoko are taking revenge against the girls after their group were disbanded by Takashi himself due to their failures and they use their avatars to deal with them when their Pata-Pis are unable to transform into divas while Amphitrite being a sole Diva to protect them. During Ch 12, she along with Jun and Hatoko are wearing their apostolus suits as she demonstrates her ability as Asmodeus which she manages to incapacitate the four divas only to be defeated by Erinyes which the trio are unaware that their master Takashi was responsible for the trouble by ordering Tsubame to deal with them. In Ch 19, she along with Takashi, Jun and Hatoko are facing off against Hibari and the group and this is their last battle. She also manages to defeat one of the four divas who reverted back into PataPis as she along with Jun and Hatoko corner Hibari in her advance diva state due to her feelings to her master as Takashi manages to hit her in a suicidal move. Due to the barrier within Hibari, it manages to destroy their apostolus suits as the trio were knocked unconscious as Takashi was weaken by the blast as Hibari finally diffuses with Densuke in her weak state as the latter is in injured state. Her avatar is Skeleton which it can camouflage itself to avoid every divas' attack and can ensnare them with a black fluid on it's body and her apostolus suit is Asmodeus which she can elongate her claws on both of her hands and hits them in an severe damage. She with Jun and Hatoko are having a crush on Takashi whole heartedly. In the near end of the series, she along with Jun and Hatoko formed their own team after they were defeated by Hibari in her advanced diva state and Takashi's disappearance called Sibyl Team of Akihabara to aid the girls against Hisho as Diva Hakuya and her diva army by shooting with the apostolus cannon given by Takashi and to protect the city. In the OVA version, they aid the girls to save Crane in Primum Mobile. Gallery Deathcrow-1.jpg Miyama01.jpg Miyama03.jpg Miyama04.jpg Appearance Like Crane, Miyama has short length light violet hair with long fringes on both sides of her head and purple eyes. She also wears her nerdy geek glasses where she is a graduate student. As a graduate student, she wears a long sleeve green sweater under a salmon pink long sleeved button shirt, denim pants and leather shoes. As Death Crow, she wears an indigo blue short formal jacket under a dark blue sleeveless long qipao dress which shows her cleavage and two yellow lines in each side of her dress, brown stockings and a matching indigo blue high heels, She also wears a matching indigo blue wing-shaped mask. She along with Jun and Hatoko are seen in their disguised form without mask while aiding the girls against Hisho and her diva army. As Asmodeus her apostolus suit, She wears a black and indigo blue suit as her Apostolus armor and helmet is white and indigo blue and her gloves and boots are indigo blue and gold with white wings and wears a matching indigo blue and black mask while wearing the suit.Category:Characters Category:Rose Cross